


don't wanna miss (a thing with) you

by beaubcxton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/pseuds/beaubcxton
Summary: It’s the most beautiful sound he’s heard, regardless over the fact that her voice cracked in the middle. In fact, that speciality only adds onto its perfection, and Chat’s heart is full of contentment, and of love.Someday, she’ll sing him an entire musical, and the reveal will proceed, when the girl whose heart is shaped with kindness and compassion, bears a voice that cracks over the same line that his love did, and follows the miscalculation with an annoyed frown, the one he swears he loves.Love, love, love. Truly, that's all Chat associates with his superhero partner, the one who's come to be more than his best friend.For now, however, it's only them staring into the approaching path of potential.“Are you blushing?” Ladybug asks, suddenly, casting him away from his daydreams. “You’re such a sap!”or, a Ladynoir drabble for Fictober with prompt: husky





	don't wanna miss (a thing with) you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this begins a series of ladynoir drabbles, each drabble written in the span of a few minutes so my apologies if it's horrible!!
> 
> (if you do like it, however, know that I do accept commissions)
> 
> have a wonderful day and stay hydrated ♡

**prompt: husky**

Ladybug had a nice voice.

Chat liked to imagine that someday, if she ever blessed him with her hand, that her voice would be the first thing he heard in the morning like a beautiful sunrise, nearly blinding him with its glory, and the last thing he heard like the sunset winnowing in. 

Now, he shuts his eyes, and allows a soft smile to dance on the edge of his lips, never quite appearing, only teasing.

Would they sing duets to their little children, and their one hamster? _ Dieu_, the very thought of his beautiful, breathtaking angel singing a love ballad or a nursery rhyme had his heart soaring and for a second, he could only believe that he was Icarus, flying too close to the sun, yet hopeless and unable to stop himself.

Love was dangerous like that.

“What’s got you smiling like that, Chaton?” Ladybug appears, even more inspiring than the echo printed onto his brain, and offers him a curious smile. “Did you torment another kitten on my behalf?”

“I did _ not _ torment him!” Chat tucks himself closer, naturally drawn to her. “He was trying to scent you without your consent. I wouldn't be the gentleman I was today, if I allowed that to happen, now would I?”

Ladybug hums, and he’d been lying if he denied the knowledge that his heart _ squeezed _ over that sound.

Not for the first time, Chat thanks the universe that telepathy was only fiction, because otherwise, all his pathetic love confessions would be exposed for the entire universe to see, and most humiliating of all: the very subject of his affections, Ladybug.

“And, for your information, I was imagining the sound of your voice.” The admission falls from his lips, like water rushing from a chasm shattered. “I’m sure you would sound like an angel if you decided to sing.”

Her tone is a plethora of emotions, perhaps a little shocked with hints of elation. “That's where you're wrong, Chaton. I sound like a whale forced to do physics.”

“That’s an exceptionally bizarre comparison, one that I refuse to believe unless the whale, is in fact, a world wide recognized singer.”

“How are you more of a dork than me?”

“Someday, we can try getting you close to my level, My Lady.” Chat leans over, close enough that he’s reflected into her sky blue eyes, the ones that might have seen a thousand moments and dreams, and nudges her. “And, I don't know what you mean by dorky, I believe the word you're looking for is cool.”

“Dork.” Ladybug adjusts, a giggle slipping into the yawn of the universe. “I can't believe you're my best friend. You’re _ so _ lame.”

Chat frowns at her, a picture perfect representation of a meme. “My Lady!”

“I really can't sing, however." Ladybug murmurs, tapping her fingernails onto the flimsy balance they're resting on. “Unless, you count shower singing. Do you?”

“I’ve tried, but _ I _ sound like a cat denied it's daily bowl of affection. However, I do play the piano so when you do stop lying and admit to owning the most gorgeous symphony this world will ever hear, then you and I can start a band.”

“_Chaton_.”

“_Ladybug_.” Chat mimics, grinning at her adorable scrunched up face. “What? Is it a crime stating facts, now?”

And, then, in all her grace and beauty, Ladybug sings something in response. It's quick, only a few heartbeats, husky and soft, hardly allowing him the time to digest the essence of the lyrics but enough time to soak in the warmth bubbling from the tips of his toes, all the way to his glowing cheeks.

It's almost as if he’s dunked himself into a pool of steaming hot water, right after downing a specialized hot chocolate.

Perhaps, she had sang, in the hopes of proving him wrong, but the only thing she had inspired in him was an ocean of adoration.

It’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, regardless over the fact that her voice cracked in the middle. In fact, that speciality only adds onto its perfection, and Chat’s heart is full of contentment, and of love.

Someday, she’ll sing him an entire musical, and the reveal will proceed, when the girl whose heart is shaped with kindness and compassion, bears a voice that cracks over the same line that his love did, and follows the miscalculation with an annoyed frown, the one he swears he loves.

Love, love, love. Truly, that's all Chat associates with his superhero partner, the one who's come to be more than his best friend.

For now, however, it's only them staring into the approaching path of potential.

“Are you blushing?” Ladybug asks, suddenly, casting him away from his daydreams. “You’re such a _ sap _!”

Laughing, Chat turns to look at her, nearly combusting on the very spot when he notices her cheeks are flushed pink.

“Buginette, it is my honour to award you with all the prizes in the world because it's clear that you're an absolute goddess at everything.”

The only response he receives is a whine, and another forest of roses blooming onto his Ladybug’s face.


End file.
